Battle for Misty part 2
by Sabrina2000
Summary: Ash is at Misty's kiddnapper's house and has to battle for Misty or lose Pikachu. Read #1 to understand!!


Battle for Misty part 2

Disclamer: I do not own poke'mon nor any of it's characters, only Nintendo and several other people and companies do. Happy?

It's really short, I put it together in like ten minutes. But the next one will be long.

Sorry it took so long, you know school and stuff. So here it goes and I hope you like it lot so please review my story!

Brock, Ash, and Pikachu had just left Ash' house in search for the kidnapper. It was five till noon and time was running out. They reached the street, but Ash remembered the letter had said don't come early or late. So they waited till exactly noon to go to the house. Eleven, fifty nine hit and the trio ran up to the door. But you see it was not a house but a large building that had evil looking poke'mon art all over the door. Ash knocked on the door and said, "Hello?, anyone home?" The door suddenly opened and the trio walked into the house. It was very dark and then they could smell a pleasant scent and they heard a loud voice, but they could not find where the voice was from but it said, "So you must be the incredible Ash, who comes to save the day. I have been waiting so long to battle you."

"Where's Misty?" Ash said as loud as he could.

"The mysterious voice said, "Persian." And suddenly lights came on all around the building and they could see Misty in a cage crying, she looked at Ash and said, "Oh, Ash help me, please."

Ash ran over to the cage and touched it but he flew back in the air against the wall. Brock ran over to his assistance. Misty said, " Ash, this cage has a veil on it, when someone outside touches it they fly back, please don't come over, I don't want you get hurt." She began crying again. Togepi in her arms began crying too. Ash ran up to the cage again with all of his might. Misty suddenly said, "No! Ash don't." But to late Ash flew back once again. The mysterious voice came out into the light and reviled his true identity. It was Giovanni! Jessie and James walked out behind him.

"To protect the world-" But before she could finish Giovanni yelled, "Never, never use that in front of me!" He said in a loud voice. "Yes sir!" Jesse and James said together. "It seems these two fools seem to have problems capturing your little Pikachu, and since they can't I will, but if you do somehow win you will get the girl back." Giovanni explained. He said it with a snicker in his voice. "I trust you Ash." Misty yelled trying to smile. ash looked back and said, "Don't worry Misty." He said smile. She thought to herself He really does care about me, I just hope he wins. "Lets see we can use six poke'mon each and the first one to take out all six poke'mon wins." Giovanni said. "Deal." Ash yelled back. "Follow me to the gym." Giovanni said. 'Can Misty come out please, this may be the last time I see her." Ash begged. "No!" Giovanni yelled in anger.

They followed him through several rooms and finally they entered the largest gym Ash had ever seen. "you're on the blue side." Giovanni yelled. Ash got in the blue square. "Good luck Ash." Misty said.

"Go Blastoise." Giovanni yelled.

"Go Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

"Blastoise hydro pump!"

"Pikachu dodge it and use Thunder!"

And at that command Pikachu did so and Blastoise used Protect and the attack was deflected. 

"Pikachu try again!" It got Blastoise and Blastoise went down and the ground vibrated because of Blastoise going down.

"Return Blastoise, you are good, I have to say but you're no match for Rhydon, Go Rhydon!"

"Pikachu use quick attack!"

"Is that the best you can do?, Rhydon use earthquake!"

"Pikachu, jump up in the air and give Rhydon the best electric charge you can." But it was to late, Pikachu got hit by earthquake and went down.

"No! Pikachu." Ash said and ran over to Pikachu. "Are you alright Pikachu?"

"Pika-chu" He said in a sad voice. Ash ran Pikachu over to Brock and ran back into the blue square.

"Go Bulbasaur!"

"Use razor leaf!" A fury of leaves blew everywhere and Rhydon fell to the ground.

"Return Rhydon, go Articuno!

"Articuno use Ice beam!"

"Bulbasaur, solarbeam!" Both poke'mon were knocked out.

"Return Articuno." In a shaky voice he continued, "Go Arbok!"

"Return Bulbasaur, good job, now go Charizard!"

"Charizard flame wheel!" Arbok was fried.

"Arbok return, go Zapdos!"

"Charizard use Fly!"

"Zapdos Thundershock now!"

They both fell to the ground but they both got up.

"Charizard use Flamethrower!"

"Zapdos Thunder!"

Both attacks hit dead center in the arena and there was a huge explosion. Both trainers waited to see who had won, Charizard or Zapdos. the smoke started to clear and they both were down. They both called back their poke'mon.

"Go Dragonite!"

"Go Snorlax."

"Dragonite Hyper beam."

"Snorlax headbutt!" But before Snorlax could attack he was knocked out!

"Snorlax return!"

'Go Squrtile!"

"Dragonite Thunder!"

"Squrtile reflect!" Squrtile was hit but Ash was waiting for Squrtile to awake but he didn't.

"Return Squrtile!"

Ash thought to his self,  I can't use any of my poke'mon, they are all out and the only one who can beat Dragonite is Pikachu but he is weak. Pikachu ran up to Ash and said, "Pika-chu-pika-pi!( I can do, don't worry!). "You'll do for me?' Ash asked.

"Pika-chu-pi-pi!"(For you and Misty).

"Go Pikachu!" He said as if he already won.

"Bad choice, a rodent like that could never beat my Dragonite!" Giovanni said and laughed quietly.

" I'll show you!, Pikachu Thunder!"

"Dragonite, Hyper Beam!" There was a cloud of smoke around the whole arena.

"Pikachu?" Ash yelled.

"Where are you Pikachu?"

"Dragonite? Come here Dragonite!' Giovanni yelled.

Ha a cliffhanger! Sorry to do but number three is the ending and I promise it will be really good. So I'm going to let you decide the story, when you review tell me what you think should happen and if I like I'll maybe put it in my story. So please review.

~Thanx~

Sabrina 2000 


End file.
